Greater Than Death
by public static void
Summary: For Lucius, Lily was more than an obsession that ended up being greater than death.


_**AN:** LuciusLily with hints of JamesLily and LuciusNarcissa. In this story, Lily and Lucius were together and James and Narcissa knew. James accepted it, Narcissa didn't._

* * *

Lucius couldn't tear from his mind the image of Lily Potter's corpse, half-hidden by darkness and almost tenderly tucked into a warm blanket of blue and green colors. It was sad to think the blanket belonged to Lily's child, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord a few hours ago (but didn't kill him, Lucius was sure), because the stench of death would never come out of it no matter how many spells or potions were used on it.

Lucius also couldn't feel bad for the boy, for James Potter, or for the vanished Dark Lord. To his eyes, to his heart, only Lily mattered. He let out a sigh and kneeled at her side, wondering if she had been covered by one of their friends or by the Snape boy. At the end it didn't matter. Tears pooled in his eyes, and he used his wrist to wipe them away.

He stood, not taking his glance from her. In a second, he made his mind and bent to pick her up. She was light, but the heaviness of a dead body was still much for him. Her stiff arms were hard to maneuver around his shoulders, but at the end Lucius decided to simply leviate her ahead of him, careful when he exited the destroyed house. The neighbors were beginning to notice something had happened, and Dumbledore already knew (he took away the boy, after all). As soon as he got away from the hastily set Anti-Apparition wards, he and Lily's body disappeared into the night.

* * *

The basement of Malfoy Manor was more of a big dungeon with chains on the walls and some cells on the corners. It was the perfect place for what he had in mind.

The circle of salt and ash was quickly set up, but Lucius was precise and his work ended up being perfect.

"Did you find her?" Narcissa's voice came from the stairs. Lucius could picture her face being contorted in fear and expectation, her hands shaking as much as his.

"I'm working," he said. "I won't let her leave."

An annoyed huff came from the stairs. "Would you do the same for me?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius kept working, placing crushed bay leaves in a cherry wooden bowl. He put peach pits and black salt in it, too. When he was finished, he placed Lily's body in the middle of the circle. He took a moment to contemplate how perfect she looked even in death, her lips already rubbery but ever so appealing to him. Lucius wanted to kiss her, but he would not desecrate her body.

Another huff from the stairs, followed by quick clacks of Narcissa's heels as she went up the stairs again. It would be better if she wasn't present.

"Lucky thing it's still All Hallow's Eve, Lily," he told the body of the precious woman. "Your soul will not be far."

After that, he lit the bowl and let the contents burn. He had found and practiced the chanted spell from the moment Lily told him she and Potter would surely die. Lucius couldn't let her go, she was too valuable and so perfect...

He chanted for what felt like hours, the magic around them entering the circle and then Lily's body. A hurricane of magic shook the foundations of his house that for so many years never felt magic like this. A tear slid down Lucius' cheek, he would get her back, no matter what!

The magic ceased to swirl in the moment he stopped the chanted spell. Lucius waited for seconds, each longer than a century. When Lily coughed, he smiled. When Lily sat up, he cried. When Lily looked at him with those lovely green eyes, he ran towards her and kneeled at her feet.

"Lily?" he asked, cupping her face with his hands and looking for something that told him she knew where and with whom she was.

"Lucius," she whispered. "Harry? James?"

The bitterness of her lover remembering her family first went away quickly. He would ask for Draco too, if he were in the same situation.

"Potter is gone. You were gone, too, but I brought you back. Your son is with Dumbledore."

The words came out of his mouth in the middle of a torrent of emotions, his and hers. She sighed, smiled, looked at him with pain, and then cried.

"Why would you bring me back? I rather be with James!"

Lucius' heart couldn't break, but his face went white and his chest got cold. "Because I love you."

Lily didn't stop crying, but looked at him. She took a hand to his lips. "And I love you. And I love him. And I love Harry."

"Now you can have Harry," Lucius told her, almost crying himself because of her stubborness. Why couldn't Lily see he loved her so much he gave a piece of his soul to bring hers back? "And you can have me."

Only their breathing disrupted the silence of the dungeon for a few seconds.

"I'm glad you brought me back," Lily confessed, trying to push away any guilt. Lucius could see her conflicted expression. "I love you."

He smiled when she hugged him. Now they would be together forever.


End file.
